Hybrid
by TheSilverboar
Summary: During his third year instead of fighting off swarms of dementors to save his godfather Harry is bitten by Remus only for the Virus to not work like it was intended and Harry gain new power, new strength, and a new hope for his future.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay everybody this story, as well as my story "Rebirth" are both story's that I got from the one-shots from Timeturneruser's "My way of being evil 3" so thanks and credit for beginning goes to him.**

Hybrid

Chapter one

-Harry-

Harry Potter was in the hospital wing after getting bitten by Remus Lupin rescuing his godfather. Madam Pomfrey was fast at work because Fudge wanted Harry out of the school while Dumbledore was fighting against it. Finally Madam Pomfrey turned to the Minster, "There is no trace of Lycan virius in his system." she said obviously pleased.

Dumbeldore was startled by this "How is it possible?"

Madam Pomfrey shock her head "My guess would be last year when the Basslisk bit him and the Phoniex tears negated it's effects and now did the same with the lycan virus. It was system last year and when we started this year and every month since then." she ran her wand and gasped "I think that I found the virius." Fudge looked gleeful "But it was absorbed by the basslisk venom and Phoniex tears." She turned to Dumbeldore "You are licensed in legimancey check to see if he has the sperate enitity for the wolf.".

He walked over and opened Harry's eyes and looked in. He was met by a wall but he didn't try to get in he explored around it and didn't sense anther enitity. He pulled out "I don't sense a thing. What does this mean?" he asked in wonder.

Madam Promfrey was confused but Mcgongall spoke up "I think he is in the process of crating a hybird." They looked at her confused so she sighed in exasperation and continued, "An animagus always has the blood of their transformation in their blood, that's why you have one form. With Harry the basslisk venom would have killed him but the phoniex tears negated the effects. With it in his system his body couldnt have it so it absorbed it and made it his animagus form. But now the Lycan Virus was a threat to his body so it did the only thing it could do mix with the three most powerful beasts out there and killed the virius and the sperate enitity. Now Harry's animagus form will be a hybird between a phoniex bassalisk and werwolf."

Fudge was stunned " amazing."

Harry was stirring he opened his eyes and groaned the adults looked at him. Harry was sniffing and looked to be sick. He looked to Ron who was there and was intersted with the conversation about his friend. "Ron you stink.".

Ron looked offended Hermione who was in there giggled Ron glared at her "I do not stink." he grumbled with his arms crossed.

Harry plugged his nose "Mixture between bad breath and… I cant place it." then it clicked "Potions! The bathing potions, Ron you know it's for emergency use only so you can mask the smell. Not for you to use in place of a bath. Ron also the breath freashing charm is only a mask, you need to brush your teeth.".

Ron looked offended at being outed in front of adults and Hermione while Harry was looking close to being sick at the smell. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and Ron was being levitated "Let's get you scrubbed and cleaned Mr. Weasley." she then carried him off ignoring his protests.

Ron was protesting while Harry and Hermione giggled and the other adults where smiling at the scence. Harry turned to the Minster "So will you listen to us about my godfather?" he asked.

The minster sighed "I can't, a minor's word is void in a court of law and so is a dark creatures, not to mention that Professor Snape was out during the whole mess.".

Hermione spoke up "What about Lord Potter?" she asked curiously. Harry and the rest looked at her in confusion, he knew about it but he couldn't become Lord Potter until he was 17. "Minster you can declare Harry an emancipated minor which would give him access to be a Lord but he would to have a proxy in the Wizenagamot and he would still have to have a guardian to look after him. But with him a Lord you could listen to his testimony and would look good in the eyes of the public.". Now Fudge was the only one looking confused so Hermione sighed, much like Professor McGonagall did earlier, and continued "Sir you make Harry Lord a good point, bring in a fugitive good point, right the wrongs of the former minster good point. I am sure Harry would put in a good word when it comes time for reelection if you help free his godfather. Then Sirius as Lord Black would vote for you for releasing him and making him a free man.", Harry beamed at his friend.

Fudge smiled he liked the power and it was something Lucius Malfoy couldn't offer him, "By the power vested in me I declare Harry James Potter to be considered emancipated minor and as such declared Lord Potter." a flash of light occurred and a ring appeared on Harry's finger. "Now Lord Potter tell me of the events of tonight."

Harry smiled and laid it all out for him Fudge took notes. "Harry I need you to swear that the events here today are true?" Harry did so and proved his magic still worked. "Ok I'll take Sirius to the Ministry and have him given a trial."

The next day was a Wizenagamot session so was the trial for Sirius, the trail was long and Harry made McGonagall his temporary proxy. Finally it was time for the verdict Dumbledore called for a vote. "Sirius Orion Black you are hereby cleared of all charges and escaping from Azkaban will not be held against you. You will have to register your animagus form. Peter Adam Pettigrew is now declared alive and a wanted man.". Harry stood up and cheered along with McGonagall as Sirius was un-cuffed before running and hugging his godfather.

"Come on Harry let's go register our forms." Sirius said ruffling his hair as they walked to the right department. When they were there they were met by Professors Mcgonogall and Dumbledor, Minister Fudge, a short bald man with two potions and a clip board, and a short woman in pink who looked like a toad.

"Alright Gentlemen I am going to need to have you each drink this potion so that it will put you into your form and I can record it. Now Lord Potter I know that you haven't fully mastered your form yet but as this is a new species we've decided to just get this out of the way now." the bald man said with a cheery smile.

"You don't need to call this,… thing Lord Mr. Crawford." the toad lady simpered in a voice that made Harry want to throw up, "He is a werewolf and as such does not deserve respect.".

"Hold your tongue or lose it you ugly toad!" Sirius yelled at her in fury, "The lycan virus as absorbed by his animagus form and even if it wasn't werewolves are just people with a disease. Instead of tying to keep them downtrodden you should be trying to help them. And if I ever here you insult my godson or anyone else I care about like that again then House Black will declare a blood feud with you.".

Harry wasn't sure what a blood feud was exactly but he was sure it was bad by the way that the were-toad had paled and run off. "Where's the were-toad going?" Harry asked curiously happily noticing that everyone, even the Minister, was amused by his name for her.

"Madame Umbridge is probably hiding right about now." the bald man, Mr. Crawford, said chuckling while giving Sirius the potion. Raising the vile in a toast Sirius chugged the purple potion before quickly transforming into his Grimm form. "A grim?" Crawford mused to himself while jotting notes on his clipboard, "Very impressive.".

Turning to Harry he handed him the other vile after conjuring a mirror so Harry could see his form while everyone looked forward eagerly. Shrugging Harry downed the potion that surprisingly didn't have a taste at all and vaguely felt his body shifting. When it stopped he heard a gasp and when he looked up he saw his reflection and his jaw dropped in amazement, he was eight feet tall and wolf like with black fur and enough muscles to make a professional wresteler to feel inadequate, he had a pointed snout and thick fangs that he was sure were filled with venom and eyes that were literally glowing killing curse green. The most amaizing things however were the two pitch black wings sprouting from his back. "Amaizing," he heard Professor McGonogall mutter while she gently ran her fingers through his fur.

After a few minutes Harry shifted back and looked at Sirius who was also in human form at this point, "You are helping me master that this summer, no arguments." causing those assembled to laugh.

"What do you wish to name the new species Lord Potter?" Crawford asked eagerly.

Thinking about it for a moment Harry grinned and said "Shadrin." causing the others to smile at the name.

"Do you think that absorbing anything else would changing my animagus form? I mean I've become like a human version of Goblin steel, only take what makes me stronger." Harry asked Professor McGonogall causing her to frown not having thought of that.

"It's quite possible Harry." she told him.

Suddenly Harry got an idea and turned towards Fudge, "Minister I just thought of something that might give us an edge in the upcoming years.".

"What kind of edge and an edge against what?" Fudge asked quickly having figured out by now that it was a good idea to listen to Harry.

Sighing Harry told him about the prophecy he received about Voldemort returning and the two time he had fought him recently, "And I was wondering what if he recruits Vampires or something similar? I read that some magical species when they turn someone the turned person is completely loyal and subservient to their 'sire' so if we say that the lycan virus has stabilized the basilisk venom and phoenix tears completely and Voldemort _does_ recruit someone like that to turn me or one just decide to do it on their own then I will have an advantage against them.".

"That's brilliant Harry. We will have that put into the file." Fudge smiled to Harry who couldn't help but smile back, once you got past the fact that he was obsessed with the public opinion, which makes sense seeing as he is a politicion, and his prejudices against creatures, which Harry felt might have something to do with the were-toad, then he was actually quite amiciable.

"Come now Harry let's get you back to school you still have exams to study for after all." Dumbledore said happily laughing at Harry's groan.

-Hogwarts express-

Harry laid back in his compartment with Ron and Hermione as they made plans for the summer vacation, Fudge had decided to try to do something nice for Harry and Sirius as an apology for Azkaban so he sent Sirius sixteen tickets to the top box for the quiditch world cup this summer so that the entire Weasley family, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and a couple of other guests could go and enjoy themselves. "Hey Harry maybe next year you can help the two of us get our animagus forms?" Ron suggested excitedly while Hermione looked hopeful at the chance to learn something.

"Of course," Harry said, "and then we can gloat at Malfoy showing something that he couldn't do. I'll try to get some of the animagus form potion before school starts for the two of you.".

When the train stopped Harry picked up his trunk and started walking carrying it over his shoulder thanks to the muscles his new form had given him laughing when he heard Ron yell "Show off!" over his shoulder.

After saying goodbye to the Weasleys and Hermione Harry and Sirius walked out through the portal and saw the Dursleys sanding there. Harry cocked an eyebrow at Sirius who told him, "I wanted to give them a proper send of." causing Harry to grin wolfishly, a habbit he had picked up as of late.

"Boy! Hurry Up!" Uncle Vernon yelled at him not noticing that he was drawing attention.

Glaring at the Dursleys Sirius growled in a voice that carried to the watching crowd, "How dare you order about Lord Potter?!" causing the crowd and his relatives to look at him in shock while he buffed his nails on his shirt, still holding his trunk in one hand.

"Stop fooling about you freak. Now boy get in the car, you're still in trouble for what you did to Marge." Vernon snapped deciding that Harry was lying.

Harry glared at them, "No you fat fool, I am living with my godfather Sirius now and she got what she deserved for insulting my dead parents which you _encouraged_ by spreading lies about them and me around the neighborhood! Well no more, I am indeed a Lord and if you ever come near me again I will ruin you." Harry growled out before walking off with Sirius leaving the Dursleys at the center of a crowd were they looked like fools, life was good.

**AN: Anybody who knows were I got the name Shadrin will get a shout out in the next chapter.**

**AN2: I was going to use a picture of Harry's animagus form for the cover art but I didn't know how to get into contact with the person who made it for permission. It is from and is a Poster from the Van Helsing movie with eagle wings added by Ryan Colson. If anyone knows how to contact him please tell me.**


	2. HIATUS NOTIFICATION

**This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains fifteen stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
